At The End Of The Rainbow
by narni4eva
Summary: What happens when, in their twenties, Sasuke and Naruto can finally get to know each other again? ‘What if’-type story, set in Naruto’s future, with a lot of SasuNaru. Please R&R!
1. Dreaming of Each Other

A/N: Well, this is what people voted for, so here it is! I'm opening another poll pretty soon, so keep an eye on my profile ;) There's also a forum up right now that needs role-players, which is great practice for writing; you can find it here: www. hostingphpbb .com /forum/index.php?mforumlethe (without the spaces) please drop by!

So, as the description says, this is set in the future, possibly kind of AU. This is how I imagine it would be if Sasuke and Naruto were kept apart until Akatsuki is destroyed and all the reasons they were fighting are put to rest. Now, finally, they can be together, but both of them have a lot more scars and secrets than they used to.

This time round there's also a few appropriate lyrics dotted around, too, which of course don't belong to me ;)

* * *

**Chapter One - Dreaming of Each Other**

_I've got a perfect picture of you this way  
__And if I got to know you it could all change  
_…  
_I'm scared of new love  
__It's been such a long time_

--The Zutons, You've Got a Friend

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto took off his mask, and let it drop onto the bed beside him. His last mission had been successful, but not very interesting. It bored him. He had already made up his mind to go ask Tsunade what the hell was up with his missions lately. He never got anything exciting to do any more. It was always, escort this dignitary, or find this herb deep in another village's territory. Herbs, dignitaries, who gives a damn about those? He sighed petulantly. He wanted the _real_ missions. And what happened to 'Operation Bring Sasuke Back', anyway? It was like everyone just gave up now the fighting was over. Even Sakura had stopped going on about it. But Naruto had made a promise, a long time ago, and he always kept his word. That, after all, was his ninja way.

Well, if he really allowed himself to think about it, that wasn't the only reason. Him and Sasuke, well, they were team mates. The years in between didn't change that, nothing could. They were team mates and he had a duty to look after him. If he let his team mate down, well, that just wasn't the Uzumaki way. He was letting _himself _down, more than anything, by letting Sasuke wander around out there without a friend, probably getting hurt, maybe even dying.

And yet, if he _really_ allowed himself to think about it, that wasn't the reason either. That was just a lie he told himself so he didn't have to think about the truth. The truth was, he missed Sasuke more than he could ever say. Sometimes he dreamed about those days, right before he left, when they were just getting along. That last fight, too, haunted him, when he had admitted he cared, and when they had first gone to rescue him. Seeing Sasuke after those three years had been a shock, but even more so was his stubborn refusal to go with them. He felt like he had been chasing after Sasuke for his whole life. He was always just that little bit too late.

Now, though, he had adopted a different tactic. He had stopped chasing. He knew, somehow, that one day he would find Sasuke. His missions almost always took him to other villages, and he kept his ear to the ground. He got on with his life, but he never stopped hoping, and trying. If he heard a whisper about Sasuke's whereabouts he would follow it. If he heard a murmur about the Sharingan he would chase it. He was the only one left. Sakura had given up, he could see it in her eyes. Tsunade had other things on her mind. Kakashi wasn't even interested any more - he saw Sasuke as his failure, and a source of shame that he could no longer deal with. Well. They could all give up as much as they wanted; Naruto never would. Not even if it cost his life.

He believed in Sasuke.

* * *

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only one that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then, I walk alone._

-- Green Day, Boulevard of Broken Dreams

* * *

Sasuke stopped for a moment, panting, leaning against a tree. His stamina was shot to pieces. He'd been through worse than this, surely, he could cope. He looked down at his chest, and gingerly touched one of the three long slashes across it. It was still bleeding. His shirt was soaked, not to mention ripped beyond repair. He coughed a little, tasting iron. He took a deep breath, trying to regain power in his limbs, and set off running again. He could feel the blood pulsing out with every step, making him weak. No. He could do this, he could keep going and survive, because no matter what happened he was still Uchiha Sasuke. He was still one of the strongest ninja ever heard of.

He coughed again suddenly, almost tripping as he lost his concentration. His breath was coming ragged now, every lungful rasping against the wounds and forcing even more blood to spill out. He needed help. He wasn't too proud to admit that. But he wasn't going to give up and just die here, in this godforsaken forest. Not a chance in hell. He was going to die in some battle, vanquished by a hero or an army or heroes or just someone like Naruto, and that was the only way he would agree to leaving this world. Naruto. That thought stuck with him, and made him feel a bit stronger. After all, maybe it was the fact that he was so close to Naruto that was making him feel like this, so weak and powerless.

Well, that feeling could just go right to hell. Screw it, he wasn't some pathetic little kid, facing off against Haku and getting kicked into the dirt for his troubles. That was a long time ago, and now he was a man, a strong man who did not give up in the face of difficulties. So he was near Naruto. So what? Any time he wanted he could just turn and run the other way. No one could hold him down or imprison him, least of all some stupid demon-infested idiot. Naruto was probably out on a mission, anyway. He wouldn't even see him.

Actually, that thought made him feel even worse. He knew he needed Naruto right now, because even willpower like his couldn't keep someone alive. He was going to need all he had just to get to the house. After that his life would be in Naruto's hands. He gritted his teeth at the thought. He didn't like it, but he couldn't do anything about it. It was his own fault, getting hurt near Konoha, what was he thinking? He'd been caught completely off his guard. At least the other guy was dead, and what's more his headband had set him out as a sound nin. He wasn't stepping on any toes. That would have been some cheek, killing one of the village's Anbu and then expecting them to help him. No, he was lucky in that aspect.

He stopped again, seeing the house up ahead. He was wary now. On the outskirts of a village was a very bad place to get ambushed, because it meant whoever attacked you had plenty of reinforcements. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but that didn't mean anything. He coughed again, covering his mouth with his hand, and when he saw the blood on his palm he made up his mind. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to go in.

* * *

Naruto ruffled his hair in the mirror, which was his version of combing it. It looked well enough. He had just showered, so it was clean at least, and his clothes were clean too. Tsunade couldn't have anything to complain about. He left his uniform on the floor where he had dropped it, figuring he could wash it later. He much preferred a bit of orange anyway. It wasn't fair, being made to dress in black all the time.

He checked his reflection one last time, and froze.

"Naruto." Sasuke said casually, propping himself up against the doorframe with obvious effort. He leaned his head back against the wood and watched the blonde through indifferent eyes, as if he wasn't half-dead. Naruto turned to face him.

"You're bleeding on my floor." He said, trying to match the other's manner.

"I know." Sasuke said, and gave him a half-smile. A moment later he slowly began to fall forwards, and Naruto jumped forward to catch him, and get his shoulder underneath an arm to help him stand.

"What have you got yourself into?" He asked, hiding his concern in an admonishing tone.

"A mess." Sasuke said simply, then looked up at him with, for once, an open and honest expression of need. "Help me? Please?"

"I will." Naruto replied, and although there were thousands of questions swimming through his mind, he led Sasuke through and laid him on the sofa.

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it, the first chapter of At The End of The Rainbow. Reviews very much appreciated! I don't know how long this will be, but I can promise a dramatic ride ;)


	2. Two Hearts Collide

A/N: This is going quickly for now, but I don't know how long I can keep it up for since we're heading into exam season, and it's my a-levels so I can't be distracted. I'm trying to write as much as I can before it gets to that point, but there might be a bit of a hiatus soon.

Anyway, on a more cheery note, thanks to reviewer, inhuit. Your thoughts are appreciated ;) Everyone, please review! It helps me know where to go with this…

It looks like I'll be sticking to a Naruto/Sasuke/Naruto structure for now (or vice versa), so every time you see some lyrics that's when it changes perspective.

Without further ado, here's what you came for:

* * *

**Chapter Two - Two Hearts Collide**

_I wake up, it's a bad dream  
__No one on my side, I was fighting  
__But I just feel too tired to be fighting  
__Guess I'm not the fighting kind  
__Wouldn't mind it if you were by my side…_

--Keane, A Bad Dream

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and winced immediately. It was almost noon, he could tell by the sun outside the windows, and he felt refreshed; but the pain was still there. They'd been up nearly all night, him and Naruto, and his eyes had closed on the dawn. He was swathed in bandages now, and Naruto had done his best to patch him up, although of course he wasn't a medical nin like Sakura. At first Naruto had insisted on calling her to deal with it, but Sasuke had begged him not to. He didn't want anyone else to know he was there. It was too dangerous.

He glanced over to the side and saw Naruto, asleep in a chair that he had pulled up closer to the sofa - which, by the way, had turned out to be quite a large sofa bed. It was of a good height, and Naruto had at some point leaned forward and put his head on the sheets next to Sasuke's hand, where he was still sleeping. Sasuke realised, then, that a couple of Naruto's fingers were entwined with his, and gently pulled them away. He had to go as soon as he was healed. Sooner, if possible. He couldn't afford to allow any kind of feelings towards Naruto - be they friendly, or something else - to redevelop. He couldn't survive here. Too many people wanted him dead.

He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes tracing over a hairline crack in the plaster, thinking. He didn't know how long it would take him to be able to travel again. He'd lost a lot of blood, and too much movement right now would break his wounds open again. He moved his other hand up to put it behind his head, trying to get more comfortable without waking Naruto. Unfortunately, even that was too much movement, and Naruto lifted his head sleepily.

"Mmf… wh- Oh. Sasuke." Naruto muttered, rubbing at his eyes. "How's your chest feeling?"

"Good." Sasuke said calmly. "Better."

"You going to thank me?" Naruto asked grumpily. His neck hurt from the way he'd been sleeping.

"Thank you." Sasuke said, and smiled slightly. "You've not changed at all."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're twenty-three now. Not some little kid playing at being a ninja any more."

"Huh, whatever you say, Mr Enigmatic." Naruto scowled. "You haven't changed either."

"How would you know?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment, before turning away. "Yeah. Of course. How would I know? After all, it's not like I've seen you for the last five years or anything. No, you just show up at my door asking for help, and I give it to you like an idiot. We're just strangers. Why should I help you?" He paused, and looked at the floor. "Maybe you should just leave."

"Why? You've spent years looking for me and now you turn me away?" Sasuke waited, but when Naruto didn't answer he simply continued. "I can't, anyway. You saw the wounds. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah? And what if I throw you out?" Naruto looked up heatedly, and for a second there was something in his eyes that Sasuke knew, but didn't like. Something more demon than human.

"You're really rattled." Sasuke said, a little amused. "Don't be. I won't overstay my welcome, I'll go as soon as I'm well enough."

"Good." Naruto spat, and stormed out of the room. Sasuke watched him go, and then looked up at the ceiling again, an unreadable expression on his face. Of all the reactions he had expected, Naruto's was possibly the strangest. To accept him with open arms, and then get weird about it? It was true, nothing had changed. Sasuke still couldn't figure him out.

* * *

_I'd sing all the words that I know  
__Just to see if it would show  
__That I'm trying to let you know  
__That I'm better off on my own._

--Sum 41, Pieces

* * *

Naruto stormed along outside, wrapped in a large cloak against the wind. He was angry. He didn't know who with exactly - himself, or Sasuke - but he was angry. He had been living up there alone for years, just as he always had, and now Sasuke was there, in his space, in his life, demanding help and needing him. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel, but he was pretty sure it wasn't this. He kicked at a stone aimlessly, frowning at the world in general.

He didn't walk fast, so it took him a while to reach Konoha. Everyone there knew him. They could nearly all pick up on his mood straight away, but no one bothered to ask him what was wrong. Most of them still held at the back of their minds the image of the demon fox, especially after the events of three years ago. The events that had forced him to live at the edge of the village, away from everyone else. He forced his mind away from all of that and kept walking, intending to buy food, since he would now be cooking for two.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto ignored the voice and kept going, even though he recognised the voice immediately as Shikamaru's. Shikamaru was a nice guy, but Naruto didn't want to talk to him. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"_Naruto_."

At last, Naruto turned and faced him. "What?" He asked rudely, just wanting to leave.

"Where have you been? Tsunade is going nuts. You were supposed to report back yesterday!"

"Whatever." Naruto muttered, turning back to his original path.

"No 'whatever', Naruto. It's important. There've been sightings of Sasuke, nearby. She wants you to look for him."

"Whatever!" Naruto repeated angrily over his shoulder, walking away quickly. Shikamaru was left in the middle of the road, gaping after him, while everyone around them muttered about his behaviour.

"Typical of that demon." One old woman said. Naruto heard her, and clenched his fists.

_I'm not a demon._ He thought.

Tsunade looked up as Naruto entered her office, and leapt to her feet.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You have returned late. Just where have you been?"

"At home." Naruto scowled. "The mission was a success. If you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"I do mind, actually. Take a seat." Tsunade said, sitting back in her own. Naruto was left with no choice but to sit down in front of her and wait.

"Now. If you'll just listen for a moment, I have another mission for you, and you'll like it." Tsunade continued. "There have been sightings of a certain someone not far from here."

"Sasuke." Naruto said flatly. "I heard."

Tsunade was slightly taken aback, but she carried on nonetheless. "Of course you did. Well, I want you to find him. He's here, Naruto. This is your chance to find him at last."

"No thanks." Naruto said, standing up again.

"What? But-" Tsunade stared at him. "You have no choice. That's an order."

"Too bad. I won't do it. I'm going home, and I'm staying there." Naruto said, making for the door. Behind him, Tsunade began to yell and order people to stop him, but he was strong now; he easily deflected their attempts and left, heading out into the cold day again.

"Naruto, if I were you, I would-" Shikamaru began as he passed him in the street, but Naruto pushed him aside.

"Good thing you're not me. Leave me alone." Naruto growled, and all the villagers parted before him like waves for Moses. They were scared. He didn't care any more.

He stopped when he reached the forest, and sat down with his back against a tree. He wished they would just leave him alone. All of them. Tsunade, Shikamaru, Sasuke. All of them. They had no right to interfere. No right to boss him around. He should have been Hokage, not an outcaste. He closed his eyes. No. he just wanted to be left alone, for ever. He didn't need anyone. They didn't need him.

He just wanted to be alone.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn! Hah, poor Shikamaru. No one ever listens to him.

More coming next week… tell me what you think so far!


	3. Provocation and Aggravation

A/N: So here we are, at chapter three. Thanks to LightOfAThousandSuns and EdSpikeSesshyGirl for reviewing! It's great to add to your favourites, but don't forget to review as well ;) In fact, I would rather have a review than fifty favourites!

You wouldn't believe how much some of these lyrics are inspired by guitar hero XD Sorry for any mistakes, by the way - most of this is written quite late at night, when I don't even know what I'm writing XD And I seem to be allergic to proof-reading.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Provocation and Aggravation**

_Can you not?  
Can't you stop? Stop!  
You're being pathetic  
You're gonna regret it  
I'm hating you lately_

Robots in Disguise, Argument

* * *

Sasuke waited a long time for Naruto to return. When he still didn't, eventually he decided he would just have to get up and see what the hold-up was. Even though it was agony, he pushed himself into a sitting position and then stood up, bracing one arm across his chest as if that could hold in the pain. He made it to the door before he had to stop, holding onto the frame and breathing hard. Every breath burned, and it was suddenly all he could do to stay upright.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto, coming towards him with a few bags and a scowl. He gave a weak smile, and gestured with his free hand.

"Taking a walk, of course." He joked. "I'm an outdoors-y person."

Naruto stared at him for a moment. "Did you just try to be funny?" He asked, and then paused a moment. "Because, don't. It doesn't suit you."

"Thanks." Sasuke snorted. "Because you're so funny yourself."

"You want me to help you, or not?"

"… Yes. Yes, please." Sasuke said, looking down. He hated this feeling, that he needed someone else to help him get around. But he had to push it aside. The pain was too much to deal with on his own. Naruto helped him shuffle back to the sofa bed and he lay back down, sighing in relief.

"Don't get too settled." Naruto said. "I went out for lunch."

"Is it ramen?"

"… Maybe."

Sasuke chuckled quietly, but soon stopped as the laughter turned into burning coughs. For a while it seemed they would carry on for ever, but just as Naruto rushed to his side he managed to get over them, and waved him away again.

"Geez. Decide whether you're dying or not, yeah? I'm getting sick of you changing your mind." Naruto grumbled, going back to his precious cups of ramen.

"Sorry, surviving is an old habit." Sasuke replied. "While we're on the subject, you seem to be doing the same."

"Hnh." Naruto grunted, and carried on making their food. There was a few minutes of silence between them.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked, eventually. "You took a long time to come back."

"Worried about me?" Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, you're my meal ticket." Sasuke replied. "If you don't cook, I can't eat."

"Dead men can't eat anyway, so you'd better be careful. You were seen." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke tried to sit up, but the pain quickly pulled him back down again.

"Yeah. Tsunade told me there were reports of you being in the area. She wants me to look for you."

"What did you say?"

"I told her to stuff it. I'm taking a holiday. When I don't have to keep an eye on you all the time, I'll go back to missions."

"… You quit being a ninja?" Sasuke said incredulously.

"Only for a while." Naruto replied, sounding a little sulky. "Don't make such a big deal out of it."

"What happened to Naruto the Hokage?"

Naruto fumbled what he was holding, and a crash announced the arrival of a bowl onto the floor. "Shit." He mumbled, quickly picking it up. Thankfully it was wooden, and still in one piece.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, raising his head a little to watch him.

"He died. A long time ago. You would have known if you were here, but I guess you had more important things to do." Naruto said bitterly.

"What happened?" Sasuke couldn't help a note of concern entering his voice. How could Naruto lose his one and only dream?

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something to do with the way I followed some phantom jerk halfway around the world, because he wasn't man enough to come home and let his friends help." Naruto spat, throwing Sasuke's bowl onto the table beside him. "There. Enjoy your lunch." He added, walking away.

Sasuke sighed. Sometimes there was no way to get through to Naruto. There was another thing that hadn't changed. There was something new, though, something about him that Sasuke just couldn't put his finger on. He was hiding something. Sasuke just couldn't tell what.

* * *

_Secrets are for keeping  
__And if you tell them, they lose their meaning_

- The Zutons, Secrets

* * *

Naruto sat in his bedroom, eating ramen from a bowl, glaring at the wall opposite him. On the other side of that wall, Sasuke was laying on a sofa bed, eating the same ramen. He glared harder.

He couldn't understand why Sasuke had to be such an idiot about it. He didn't want to explain about the Hokage thing. He didn't want to have to tell the man who used to be his best friend - and rival - about what had happened three years ago. Right now, he wasn't sure he wanted to talk at all. Why was he so insensitive? Coming in from nowhere, expecting all this help, and secrecy too, and prying in things that weren't his concern! Naruto finished the ramen and threw the bowl down on the bed. He didn't want to discuss that event with anyone.

Naruto slept fitfully for a few hours; he tossed and turned on the bed, unable to lay still or keep his dreams from turning into nightmares. Eventually he gave up and swept the bowl up from the floor, where it had ended up. He stalked through to the kitchen and clunked it down in the sink, next to a pile of other dishes. Sasuke was still awake, watching him, his own empty bowl beside him on the table. Naruto put that in the sink, too, and then sat down in a chair near the sofa. For a while, neither of them spoke.

"There's just one thing I don't understand." Naruto said after a while. "You never came back. Even when everything was over, when you knew we were looking for you, you never came back."

"I knew you would give up eventually." Sasuke said softly.

"Well, I didn't." Naruto replied, thrusting out his lower jaw in his typical stubborn expression. "Why didn't you just come back?"

"I had no purpose any more. I had been fighting for years. I couldn't just come back and join in like everything was fine again. I had a lot of revelations all at once. We just weren't a happy family any more, a nice little team I could step back into. Nothing was the same. I didn't know how I felt."

"I see." Naruto said.

Sasuke turned his head to look at him. "You don't understand at all, do you?"

"No." Naruto replied.

Sasuke laughed weakly, and sighed. "We don't make a particularly good team, you and I." He said.

"Shut up, idiot." Naruto retorted. "Of course we make a good team. I stitched you up, didn't I?"

"… Yeah, but…" Sasuke shook his head. "Never mind. I don't want to confuse you any more."

"What does that mean?!"

"Well, you're not the smartest cookie in the-"

"Bastard!! I'll get you for that. As soon as you heal, we're going to fight."

"I'll win."

"Whatever!"

"You're always dead-last, Naruto. Accept it."

"SHUT UP! I'll kill you!"

The two glared at each other across the room for a few tense seconds. Then, suddenly, as if a dam had been released, both of them started laughing loudly.


	4. Filling in the Gaps

A/N: Chapter four already! This one took a while, I've been so busy… doesn't look like things are going to calm down for a couple of weeks, either. I'm currently in rehearsals for a play that has its opening night next week, and I have two characters, so things are pretty intense. Hopefully, though, I can get chapter five done before too long.

* * *

Chapter Four - Filling in the Gaps

_Nobody knows  
__Nobody cares  
__They just took everything I had_

--L'Arc-En-Ciel, Hoshizora

* * *

A few days passed uneventfully as Sasuke began to recover. He began to stand and walk around on his own, much to Naruto's annoyance, and as time passed he found it easier to do so. Although sometimes his wounds would overcome him, he was mostly able to wander around the house at will.

For his part, Naruto often wondered about what was going through Sasuke's head. The raven-haired man would often stop at a window or door, and stare out of it as if the most fascinating thing was happening outside. At other times, he would sit and stare at a wall or a plant or the floor for hours without moving. He attributed this to pain, or tiredness, or a headache, but Naruto was not so easily convinced. Many years had passed since Sasuke had been able to deceive him with a few easy words. He had not lain idle. He was a master of his trade, just as Sasuke could have been, if only he had returned. Now, though, to most of Konoha's men he was simply an enemy. An escapee who should have been dealt with better in the first place.

A week after his arrival, Naruto found him in a chair facing the back door, simply watching the drift of leaves across the grass, and moved to stand in front of him.

"What are you thinking of, Sasuke?" He asked, seeing no point in trying to conceal his question. Subtlety was not his strong point, and with Sasuke there wasn't much point anyway.

Sasuke looked up, and for a moment didn't seem like he was going to answer. At last, he looked back to the trees outside, and replied. "The past."

"The past?" Naruto stood with his arms folded, making it clear he wasn't going to let anything slip past him. "What past in particular?"

"The one where I was happy." Sasuke's eyes flicked up to meet his again. "You know, no one ever asked me if I wanted to be a ninja. It was just assumed. If I hadn't been, maybe I would have died with my family. With my clan. Maybe things could have been better."

"Better?" Naruto frowned down at him. "How is dead better?"

Sasuke paused for a moment. "I told you once that you couldn't understand my pain, because you had never lost the bonds of a family." He said. "That still stands. I was a child, and I lost everything. My home was painted with blood. Everyone I loved was dead, and it was my big brother that killed them. I adored Itachi. I looked up to him in every way. To me, he was an idol. And then he killed our parents and just left, leaving me to suffer this terrible pain. If I had been born without any skills… maybe, just maybe…"

"It's no use thinking like that." Naruto grunted. "You can't change a thing. I can never have my parents back either. Just because I didn't have them doesn't mean I didn't want them."

"But you got a new family. Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, they were all there for you."

"And you. Team Seven was my family, and your family. We would have been there for _you_."

"No. you don't understand." Sasuke sighed, and closed his eyes. "I lost you before I had you. I had to go after Itachi. He made it that way. I lost you when I left. I lost all semblance of a home. Then, when Itachi was dead, I had lost even my goal. My reason. My world was only chaos. I didn't know what to do. And since then I've been running. I've had nothing, nothing at all. But you… you have Konoha, and your family. You're still here."

"You could have come back. You should have come back." Naruto replied.

Sasuke pushed himself upright, using the chair arms as support. "I couldn't." He said, simply, and slowly walked away, back into the house.

* * *

"_You're still alive," she said  
__But do I deserve to be?_

-Pearl Jam, Alive

* * *

Sasuke resettled himself into a chair inside, next to the sofa where he had been sleeping. He looked down at his hands, scarred as they were, and then didn't move for some time. Eventually, Naruto came back inside and stood in front of him again.

"Sasuke," He said softly, "Won't you tell me what happened to you?"

Sasuke looked up at him, and sighed deeply. "Alright." He agreed, although he didn't look happy about it.

Naruto sat down on the floor in front of him. "After Itachi, and after you left." He said. "What did you do?"

"I went far away." Sasuke replied. "As far as I could. I couldn't face you or Kakashi or anyone. I couldn't face myself. I've been through all the lands, Naruto, and I know people from every hidden village. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. I disguised myself countless times, in countless ways, always taking a new name and giving myself a new past. I told people I wasn't a ninja, that I'd had no skills at all and I'd been cast out from my home. But every time I thought I was beginning to make a fresh start, something would happen. Someone would find me. I could deny it all I wanted, but the Sharingan always betrayed me. Then all I could do was kill and run.

"I thought each time that my life was really over. Each time I felt worse and worse and worse. How could I go on living that way? I just wanted to hide and forget about all that had happened, but I couldn't. They wouldn't let me. Sometimes I couldn't even face waking up in the morning. I starved myself, then I ate as much as I could. I went without drinking for days, and then I drank myself into a stupor. I would lay in a cave and sleep for weeks, getting up to eat and then sleeping again. Then I made myself stay awake until I collapsed. I tried everything. Everything. Nothing made it better."

Naruto stared up at his former rival. Sasuke's face was blank as he told the story, but his eyes were full of agony. Agony Naruto could only imagine. Sasuke seemed lost, and afraid, nothing like the Sasuke he had known. He had scars, yes, but it seemed as if the scars inside were even worse. Naruto shuffled forward and laid his head on Sasuke's knees, wanting in some instinctive way to comfort him and make everything better.

"Eventually I came to the thought that I could not live any longer. So I decided to end it all. I thought I could join my parents in the afterlife and be happy again." Sasuke raised his right arm, to show Naruto a scar on the wrist there. "I didn't work. Someone saved me. I never found out who, because I ran away as soon as I woke up. I didn't want to get better, I just wanted to leave this world. But I did. I kept getting better and better, and I couldn't stop it. So I just drifted for a while, with no purpose or direction.

"That was three years ago. And I think coming home was the best thing I ever did. I should have done it sooner." Sasuke finished. Naruto looked up at him, with tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke, you should… yes, you should have come back sooner. I would have… I would have helped you! Don't you know? I would never have let you do that if you were here… I would have helped you with anything!" He leapt up from his position and pulled Sasuke into a hug, and felt the other man return it as he buried his face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, and both of them squeezed tighter. For a moment they each felt the stirring of feelings that had been long buried; for Sasuke it was almost a surprise, but Naruto had known how he felt all along.

Both of them shot apart suddenly, however, at the most unexpected sound: a knock on the door. After a moment of shock, Naruto quickly helped Sasuke stand and run to his bedroom, where he shut the door to conceal him from whoever entered the house. Then he ran back to the front door, and opened it, to see Kakashi there with his trademark hands-in-pockets pose.

"Yo." He said. "How's things?"

* * *


	5. When it Comes to the Crunch

A/N: Well, hey! I managed to find some time at last to write a new chapter… I've been so busy this week! I was in a play for two nights, which took up all my time after school, including rehearsals until 7pm one of the other days, and I've also done a full day of training for my NVQ in marshalling XD It's a wonder I'm still awake, I tell you…

* * *

Chapter Five: When it Comes to the Crunch

_I don't blame you for being you  
__But you can't blame me for hating it…_

_-_Fall Out Boy, A Little Less Sixteen Candles…

* * *

"Uhh… Kakashi." Naruto said. "What a surprise. I… thought you were out on a mission."

"I was." Kakashi replied nonchalantly. "It finished, and Tsunade wanted me to speak to you."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He couldn't see any way out of this that wouldn't arouse any more suspicions, so he just tried to act normal. "Come in, then."

Kakashi wandered over to the fridge, and opened it. "Vegetables?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "Could it be you've finally learned how to eat healthily?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto retorted, giving his trademark grouchy expression. "I eat what I like."

"Hmmm… and two empty ramen cups." Kakashi continued, gesturing towards the side where empty glasses and so on awaited cleaning. "You ate two ramen cups in one day?"

"So?!" Naruto said. "I like ramen."

"Yes, I know." Kakashi replied. "Anyway, when are you coming back to your missions?"

"When I feel like it."

"Naruto…" Kakashi sighed, and shook his head. "Don't leave it too long. And clean up, it's not as if you don't have time. Seeing someone else once in a while might help, too."

"Help what?!"

"Your temper." Kakashi replied. "Sakura worries. Go see her. When was the last time you saw someone else, anyway?"

"I don't remember."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes momentarily, as if in thought. "I see." He said, and then brightened up. "Well! Bye."

Naruto frowned at him as he left, and made sure to close and lock the door after his old teacher. Kakashi had seemed a bit suspicious, but… he couldn't possibly know, right? Reassured by his own thoughts, Naruto went back in to help Sasuke out to the sofa.

* * *

_You're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breakin' little hearts like the one in me  
That's okay, let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

-Pat Benatar, Hit Me With Your Best Shot

* * *

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to shut out the pain in his head. He hadn't slept all night, feeling too restless, and every time he'd rolled over he'd managed to hurt his chest. Now that Naruto was up and making food, all he could hear was the crashing noises from the kitchen, and it wasn't helping the headache at all.

"Gahhh… NARUTO!" He yelled, hoping he could get even five minutes' quiet if he made it clear how he was feeling.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, hopping cheerfully from the kitchen to the sofa, grinning in the early morning sun.

"Please… be quiet…" Sasuke said, holding one hand to his head. Naruto laughed.

"Why? It's a great day! Look at the sunshine!"

"Aghh… shut up… you're so loud…"

"Well, sorry, Mr Rainy-Day, but someone has to enjoy it. Besides, it's breakfast time."

"Can't you cook quietly?!"

"No, I can't. Stop complaining. Maybe I shouldn't make you breakfast at all." Naruto pouted.

"Good! Good! Just keep the noise down!"

Naruto harrumphed and folded his arms, still holding a spatula in one hand. "Well if that's how you feel, maybe you should just leave."

"…What?"

"I spend all my time looking after you, making sure your wounds are okay, cooking for you, lying to Kakashi and Tsunade, helping you get around, giving up my duties, and this is your reaction? I don't know why I bother."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, before returning to his usual sullen demeanour. "Tch. Thanks, mother."

"Just because you want me to be."

Sasuke looked up at him, and glared. "What did you say?"

"Admit it. You lost your mother, and now you want me to look after you so you can feel all the attention again." Naruto said.

"Sh… shut up!" Sasuke said, sitting up. "That's not true! How dare you say that!"

"It is true." Naruto replied. "You're just too proud to admit it."

"No, it's not!"

"Imagine what the others would think if they knew. Big bad Sasuke is just a lost little boy…"

"Stop it!" Sasuke jumped up, ignoring the pain at the sudden movements, so that he could stand face-to-face with Naruto. "You're just being an idiot. You can't handle the fact I got stronger, so you're making up for it now."

"What?! This isn't about me, stupid. You're only saying that to save face."

"Oh yeah? Well, you know what I think?"

"No, Sasuke, what _do_ you think?" Naruto snapped.

"I think you agreed to look after me because of that fox. Because no one loves you and you want to feel like you're not useless."

"You… you bastard!" Naruto yelled. "Kyuubi has nothing to do with this!"

"It's got everything to do with it. Maybe if you weren't so ADD you'd actually be a ninja."

"What?! Maybe if you weren't always so sorry for yourself you'd realise the whole world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Yeah, and maybe if I could stop caring about you I would just kill you right now!"

"You couldn't kill me if you tried, you--"

Their yelling was cut short, as both of them found themselves closer than they'd ever been, and after a heartbeat they were kissing furiously, as if that was some way to continue their argument. Sasuke twisted his hands into Naruto's hair, until the blond man snarled and bit down on his lower lip. Sasuke fought back the urge to yelp and instead pushed Naruto backwards against a wall, but almost immediately Naruto pushed back and they spun until Sasuke felt the wall knock heavily against his back. Slightly winded, he broke the kiss momentarily, and their eyes met, and when it continued it was with hunger instead of anger.

"Shit." Naruto said, panting heavily as the kiss finally finished. "That was messed up."

"You're messed up." Sasuke said, trying to catch his breath.

"You care about me?"

"Yeah, dobe, you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't." Naruto said, and paused. "I care too."

"I know."

"Right then."

"Exactly."

Sasuke pulled Naruto back for another kiss, and this time they were calmer; but their feelings were no less intense.

"Will you…" Naruto gasped for breath again. "Will you stay now?"

"Yeah. I guess." Sasuke answered. "If you can put up with it."

"I might be able to manage." Naruto replied, going in for yet another kiss.


	6. Bad Memories

A/N: Arrrggghhh my exams start on Monday :S I'm so worried. Well, at least I have a lot of free time for the next month! Now that Sasuke and Naruto have finally got it together, the next few chapters will be fun to write…

* * *

Chapter Six - Bad Memories

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away…_

-Rolling Stones, Paint it Black

* * *

The next day dawned bright and cheerful, and Sasuke smiled as he opened his eyes. He looked down at Naruto, asleep next to him with one hand across the scars on his chest. He was thankful for Naruto's chakra, and kyuubi's; without it they would probably still be just healing. He lay awake, watching the shadows of the trees outside play across the ceiling, and listening to the birds greeting the day.

Eventually, Naruto stirred, and looked up at Sasuke sleepily. "Morning, teme." He muttered.

"Morning, dobe." Sasuke replied affectionately, and flattened Naruto's hair with one hand. It sprang back into place immediately, sticking up in weird angles. Sasuke chuckled.

"Stop it." Naruto mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to clear them. Sasuke pulled himself into a sitting position, too, and they both leaned back against the headboard.

"So, now you're finally awake," Sasuke said, "Why don't we go tell everyone I'm here?"

"What?" Naruto turned back to him with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Since I'll be staying. It would be hard to hide here for the rest of my life."

"No." Naruto said, flatly.

Sasuke paused for a moment, studying him carefully. "Why not?" He asked.

"We're not going." Naruto said. "We're staying here."

"Alright, if you don't want to go, I'll just hand myself in and explain everything to Tsunade." Sasuke continued, pretending to study his nails. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"No, you won't." Naruto repeated. "We're staying here. You're not to leave this house."

"What? You're placing me under house arrest? That's ridiculous!"

"I don't care."

"Why won't you let me go?"

Naruto sighed angrily. "I'll get in trouble for hiding you." He said.

Sasuke frowned. He wasn't satisfied with that excuse, not at all. "I'll tell them I made you." He said.

"Then you'll be arrested."

"Naruto, it's _Tsunade_. I'm sure she'll understand."

"NO!" Naruto yelled, suddenly getting up and grabbing an open shirt from a chair, and storming out of the room. He paused in the doorway, and then carried on, pulling the shirt on as he went.

Sasuke sighed, and got up and dressed. Then he followed Naruto into the main room, and found him at the back door, staring at the world through the glass.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, walking up behind him and putting one arm around his waist.

"There's something I didn't tell you." Naruto admitted.

"I gathered as much." Sasuke replied. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Yes." Naruto sighed. "Yes."

"You want to go sit down?" Sasuke suggested.

"No, here's fine." Naruto said. He didn't look round or even change his expression as he spoke, just stared at the trees. "I don't go into Konoha often any more. It's worse than when I was younger. Everyone was starting to accept me, but then… three years ago, I came back from a mission in bad shape. The other three men in my cell died. I was half-dead myself. I couldn't even get home, but Kyuubi took over. It brought me back here, and I had to let it take complete control. Complete. I was lost. When it - we - arrived here, people noticed straight away that I was not myself. Kakashi saw what was happening, and he called together as many Shinobi as he could find. But Kyuubi did not want to lose control of its newfound freedom. It went mad. Crazy. I couldn't do anything, I didn't even know what was going on. It killed five men before they got it under control, and they sealed it away, and then it was just me lying there on the ground. Then everyone knew the monster was still a monster. Everyone that had accepted me before turned away. Only my team mates - Sakura, Kakashi, Sai… and some of the others, like Shikamaru, only they would talk to me. And Tsunade. But even they were different. They pitied me. And when I got upset, they became afraid. Eventually I just retreated out here, as far away as possible, with the forest to hide me and Kyuubi. I can't get rid of it, but I can control it. I can. I'm not a monster, IT is. I'm not like that at all. I'm not…" Naruto bowed his head, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Sasuke stepped around in front of him, and pulled him into an embrace, letting the blond rest his head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Naruto. I know." Sasuke said. "I know you're not a monster. It's funny, though…"

Naruto looked up. "Funny?" He asked, failing to see the amusing side.

"Well… you and me, we're both just as outcast as each other, in the end." Sasuke replied. "So in pushing us away, everyone has just pushed us together. If it wasn't for this, you and me… maybe we would never have been together at all."

Naruto looked up at him for a moment longer, and pulled him into a kiss, even though he was still crying. "Thank you." He said, and Sasuke smiled.

* * *

_Two wrongs don't make a right  
__But I don't care tonight  
__Maybe we're all that we needed_

-Plain White Ts, All That We Needed

* * *

A few hours passed, and the afternoon found Naruto and Sasuke outside amongst the trees, laying on the grass and talking softly. Something in the air felt lighter, now they had both cleared their heads and laid their secrets out. They smiled and laughed together, and watched the animals of the forest going about their lives, paying no heed to the two men below them.

"Hey, Naru…" Sasuke said eventually, as they both watched the sunlight filtering through the trees onto a pair of birds. "Tomorrow, we should go into Konoha."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Let's tell Tsunade everything. And if people stare, or talk… who cares? We have each other now."

"Yeah… you're right." Naruto grinned. "If they stare too much I might even kiss you in front of them."

"If?" Sasuke said, laughing. "I can't wait."

"Me either." Naruto laughed back. "Maybe I should retire, tell the old woman I'm not doing any more missions. We could train together, just you and me, and never have to leave here."

"Except for ramen." Sasuke put in. "I _know_ you can't survive without ramen."

"It's true." Naruto said, seriously. "The two most important things in my life: ramen, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hey! Dobe! Put me first!" Sasuke said, lightly punching him on the arm. Naruto only laughed in reply.


	7. Facing The Music

A/N: Well, it looks like we're almost done here, and I'm almost back to one of my other pairings… (evil laughter) Please, if you enjoyed this or my other fics, take the time to go to my profile page and vote on what should happen next! I'm a Libra… I need all the help I can get XD

* * *

Chapter Seven - Facing the Music

_You can pay me back in kisses before the month is through…  
__Would I lie to you?  
__There is no end to a love like ours  
_-The Ark, No End

* * *

The day that Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha was a sunny one, and the villagers were out in full force, shopping in the market or just visiting others. Everyone seemed happy for once, as if the sun could smooth all their worries away.

That was, until two adult ninjas strolled through their midst, hand in hand, as casually as if they were the same as everyone else - but they weren't the same as everyone else. One was the blond, loud, annoying, and above all monster of a man, Uzumaki Naruto, who barely dared to show his face any more, even in normal circumstances; and the other…

They took no more than two steps into the village itself before they were confronted by two fully-masked Anbu. They paused at the same time, perfectly in synch with each other, as if the link between their hands formed a link between their minds as well.

"Uchiha Sasuke. State your intentions."

"I am here to present myself to your Hokage, and surrender myself as a wanted entry in the bingo book." Sasuke replied calmly, never blinking an eye. One of the officers moved as if to grab him, but the other, obviously his senior, interecepted swiftly. He took off his mask, and the two men recognised an old friend.

"Go right ahead, Sasuke." Neji said. "And you, Naruto. Peace and luck be with you. You'll need it."

"Thank you." The men said, in time, and then looked at each other and smiled. Neji couldn't help but smile along with them, before signalling to the rest of his men to let them pass.

They walked on, holding their heads high and clasping each others' hands tightly, despite the murmurs and hidden looks from the villagers around them. They passed by the school, and were almost continuing before a voice stopped them in their tracks. Iruka ran into their path, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You… you two boys… you're…?" Iruka gestured towards their hands, obviously unable to form his words quickly enough.

"Yes." Naruto said. "Together. We're together."

"That's…" Iruka paused, and a grin lit up his face. "I'm proud of you. I remember when you were so small, and you used to-"

"Yeah." Naruto intercepted, blushing faintly. "Yeah, I know. That was a long time ago, though."

"I don't feel that old." Iruka said, looking a little glum at the thought that he might, after all, be getting quite aged these days.

"It's fine, you don't look it." Said another familiar voice, and the three of them looked up at the roof of the school, where Shikamaru was peering down at them. Naruto looked at him questioningly, and he laughed. "I have to be nice to him, he's my superior."

"Not for much longer, I fear." Iruka sighed. "A genius can only avoid promotion for so long."

"Not if I don't do any work at all." Shikamaru grinned. "Hey, you two. Want to meet someone?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, and then back at Shikamaru.

"I guess." Naruto said hesitantly. Shikamaru disappeared for a moment, and they heard him muttering. After a pause, another head appeared over the top of the roof. It was a young boy, only three or four years old, with blond hair tied back in the same style as his father's.

"Temo!" Naruto shouted, genuinely pleased to see the child. "Oh, Shikamaru, he's grown so much! How's his mother?"

"Oh, she's fine. Nagging as much as ever." Shikamaru chuckled. "Hey, Temo, don't do that, you'll-"

Iruka yelled in surprise and leapt forward, just managing to catch Temo before he hit the floor. He glared up at Shikamaru, who quickly leapt down to inspect his son for damage.

"Er… Iruka? Iruka-sensei? Sensei-sama? Please don't tell Temari." He said nervously, accepting Temo back into his own arms.

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke even smiled nervously. Iruka shook his head, as if to say it was out of his hands, and began to amble off, back to his pupils.

"Visit me." He said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, and us." Shikamaru added. "It's nice to see you again. And together, at last. I hope you'll be as happy as I am!"

He held out a hand to each of them, and they shook, properly smiling now. As he went back inside, Naruto and Sasuke joined hands again, and with deep breaths, set off towards Tsunade once more.

It wasn't long before they passed by Kakashi. He had known all along, of course; and he gave them a simple nod and a wave of his hand, while he leaned back in the shade of a wall, reading one of his books as ever. Naruto and Sasuke understood him well enough to know that this simple gesture was in fact a token of his complete acceptance of Sasuke's return, and their relationship. They were glad. They nodded in return and carried on, feeling a little lighter already.

Eventually they reached Tsunade's control centre, the corridors bustling with busy ninja. One of them, a woman, younger than most of them, in the outfit of a medical nin, was approaching them swiftly with her head buried in a clipboard, and almost walked into them; and would have done, if it wasn't for the fact that -

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted, putting out a hand to stop her.

Sakura looked up slowly, her fingers going white as they gripped the clipboard too tightly.

"S-S-Sasuke?" She said, doing a fair impression of Hinata. All the colour drained from her face. "And Naru… you're… you're…"

With those words, still holding the clipboard, she fainted, and Naruto caught her just before she hit the floor.

"To Tsunade?" He said.

"To Tsunade." Sasuke confirmed.

* * *

_I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong_

-Kelly Clarkson, You Found Me

* * *

"Well, Sasuke." Tsunade said calmly. "It's been a long time since you left Konoha."

"Yes." Sasuke said. "And I realise that, since then, a lot of things have happened. If you need to arrest me…" He held his arms up in front of him, as if offering them to her. "I won't resist you."

Tsunade stared at him for a few moments, and then put down the pen she was holding.

"I don't think that will be necessary." She said, eventually. "I wish you luck in your new life here."

Sasuke gaped for a few moments. "I… You… What?"

Tsunade blinked at him. "It's all in the past, Sasuke. Now, by the way, Naruto, when will you be resuming your duties?"

"Er… I don't know, soon?" Naruto said, as gobsmacked as his lover.

"Good. That will be all, then." Tsunade said briskly, picking up her pen again.

"All?" Sasuke said. "But-"

"I suggest you leave before I change my mind?" Tsunade said.

"Right." Naruto replied, and tugged on Sasuke's sleeve to drag him from the room.

Outside, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Went… smoother than I expected." Naruto noted.

"Yes." Sasuke said. "… Yes."

"Let's go home?"

Sasuke smiled, and nodded.

It wasn't going to be easy; not everyone was as understanding as their friends. Not everyone would accept them. But in time, perhaps, they would get used to the idea, and begin to expect the two ninjas, laughing together as they returned from another mission. And whatever the risk, it would be worth it. It would always be worth it.


End file.
